


Tree

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [130]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycho can't deal with Wes today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree

“Wedge, I think I have to kill Wes.” Tycho wiped a hand over his face, sighing. He glanced up at his commanding officer and rolled his eyes. “He’s outside my office, dancing around some ugly tree and singing.”

Wedge froze in place for a second and then shook himself slightly, “He’s doing what?”

“Dancing, singing. Apparently it has something to do with a tree that he has covered in ugly pieces of paper and sparkly baubles. It’s horrible. You know what Wes’s singing is like.” He pointed toward his window, “Go, and look for yourself.”

Wedge nodded quickly and crossed the room, peeking out from between the dark curtains. Wes was out there and he was dancing around the tree. It was also covered in the decorations that Tycho had mentioned and Wedge could see that Wes’s mouth was moving, though fortunately he didn’t hear whatever it was the other pilot was saying or singing. Wes with his mouth open was a frequent sight and Wedge usually tried to block out the noise it was making. “Am I supposed to do something about that?”

“Yes? Maybe? I don’t know, but if you got him out of there it would improve my morale. I closed the curtains, but just knowing he is out there being foolish is distracting me.” Tycho laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes, “I can’t deal with this today.”

“Hmm,” Wedge was still looking out the window, “Maybe you don’t have to after all.” He watched as Hobbie approached their dancing friend, made some grand gestures and then grabbed Wes by the ear. “I think Hobbie is going to deal with it for us. If it works maybe I’ll put him in for a commendation for initiative.”


End file.
